Inmortalidad
by pacificchange
Summary: Magnus Bane se desmorona ante una noticia descorazonadora sobre uno de sus amigos, esos sentimientos le desbordan cuando piensa en su maldición y Alec intenta consolar a su novio a pesar de saber que el destino fatal de la muerte los separará.


**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes y derechos de este libro corresponden a su autora Cassandra Clare

 **Aviso :** Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Cazadores de sombras"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su trabajo como cazador de sombras le facilitaba estar al tanto de todas las noticias que ocurrían tanto en el mundo mundano como en el mundo mágico y aquel nefasto día la noticia de que un mago había sido asesinado corría en boca de todos.

En el instituto no se hablaba de otra cosa, estaban todos al corriente de cada novedad ya que estaban al borde de una guerra y aquellos asesinatos sangrientos no traían nada bueno.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó al joven cazador fue Magnus Bane, su corazón se paralizó durante unos segundos y con una mano temblorosa llamó con impaciencia al número que comunicaba con el móvil del brujo directamente. Aquellos segundos fueron los mas agobiantes de toda su vida, más incluso que cuando Jace se había roto una pierna y él, con sus aún pocas dotes de curación había conseguido reparar el daño que había hecho aquel estúpido demonio.

El teléfono comunicó durante los segundos mas eternos que el chico podía soportar hasta que la línea se abrió y al otro lado una respiración pesada acompañada de un "¿Alec?" le respondió.

Estaba a salvo, Magnus estaba a salvo. Tragando saliva se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspirando de forma temblorosa colgó tras asegurarle que todo estaba bien, pero no estaba bien, Magnus no había contestado con uno de sus absurdos motes, es como si estuviese en problemas o como si no quisiese hablar con él.

Una punzada de inseguridad recorrió sus entrañas y con el ceño fruncido se puso una chaqueta negra que iba a juego con su uniforme de cazador, si se encontraba a algún demonio por la calle se lo haría pagar.

Evitando las preguntas de su hermana pequeña salió del Instituto y cruzó toda la ciudad en metro hasta aparecer en la otra punta de Brooklyn donde el edificio rojo chillón de Magnus le saludaba.

Las llaves de su apartamento habían sido su regalo de aniversario, ya llevaban tres años juntos y vivía con el brujo, nada le podía hacer mas feliz que compartir toda su vida con el hombre al que amaba, al que amaba tanto que sabía que estaba mal, no estaba como siempre, y aquello era malo; muy malo.

Subió las escaleras con decisión pero al meter la llave en la cerradura sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo. ¿Y si había pasado algo? Con un par de respiraciones profundas el cazador giró la llave y entró en el piso el cual estaba en penumbra.

Nadie salió a recibirlo, no sintió los brazos de Magnus a su alrededor nada mas entrar por la puerta, ni un beso cariñoso que le hiciese sonrojar ni una voz alegre desde la cocina o el baño, nada.

Aún mas nervioso si cabe dejó las llaves sobre un pequeño platito que había en la entrada y suavemente fue deslizándose fuera de la chaqueta para dejar las armas a su paso, sobre la mesa ya que sabía que al brujo no le gustaba abrazarle y encontrarse con un arsenal de armas bajo su ropa.

Pasó cuidadosamente por el salón ordenado del loft en el que hoy había convertido su casa y entró en la habitación principal donde se encontró la imagen mas espeluznante, una imagen que nunca se habría imaginado ver.

Magnus estaba tendido boca arriba con unos pequeños fuegos azules rodeándole e iluminando así la habitación, pero había algo aún peor. Magnus, Magnus Bane estaba llorando. Estaba llorando en silencio mientras miraba al techo con las lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos limpios de maquillaje y cayendo a la almohada donde estaba tendido.

Con un nudo en la garganta Alexander se acercó y se subió a la cama con cuidado, pasando una mano lentamente para acariciar su mejilla con dulzura, retirando una lágrima que corría de su mejilla.

-Magnus, cariño.- Murmuró con un ligero temblor sobre los labios, nunca había visto al mago de esa forma, tan vulnerable, tan… Humano.

-Le conocía.- La voz ahogada de Magnus rompió el pequeño silencio que se había creado entre ambos –Era mi amigo, Alexander… Era inmortal, se supone que tenía que quedarse conmigo para siempre, porque eso es lo que hacemos los magos.-

El tono estrangulado de Magnus solo hacía que su estómago se revolviese aún mas, parecía tan vulnerable, tan pequeño, y él no sabía que hacer, no sabía que hacer excepto incorporarle en la cama para rodearle con fuerza, pasando las manos por su cabello y de esa forma intentar calmarle. No llevaba su pelo de punta, estaba lacio y sin forma, ni siquiera tenía purpurina o un tinte que demostrase su verdadera actitud alegre; si él no era alegre ¿Quién iba a serlo?

Recorrió su rostro con pequeños y suaves besos sin dejar de abrazarle contra sí mientras el brujo seguía llorando, y lloraba y se desahogaba por todos los amigos perdidos, por toda la gente que había perdido por culpa de esa bendita maldición. Ser inmortal y ser mas viejo que nadie, ver a todos los seres que amaba morir, y ni siquiera sus amigos se quedaban a su lado, se quedaría solo, no habría nadie a su lado, ni siquiera Alec.

-¿Por qué todos me abandonan?- Preguntó como un niño pequeño el gran brujo, mirándole con sus ojos felinos empapados y acuosos de derramar todas las lágrimas que no había derramado en un siglo -¿Qué voy a hacer Alec? ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando no estés?- Magnus rompió a llorar nuevamente mientras se aferraba a su novio como si fuese su bote salvavidas, porque era lo único que le mantenía con vida en esa agonía de mundo, en esa agonía en la que no tenía a nadie a su lado para siempre porque siempre lo supo pero se quedaría solo una eternidad.

-Podemos disfrutar hasta entonces, Magnus, tú mismo me lo dijiste.- Murmuró el cazador de sombras con la voz quebrada, no podía hacer nada mas que alentarle de aquella forma, animar al mayor y animarse él mismo. Siempre había pensado que los separaba una fina línea que se llamaba mortalidad pero hasta hoy no había visto cuan destrozado dejaba al brujo, Alec era el que montaba un drama de todo siempre, Alec era el que siempre pensaba en ello, el que se angustiaba, pero nunca había pensado en como se sentiría Magnus al respecto y hoy lo estaba viendo.

Hoy estaba viendo como el gran burjo de Brooklyn se rompía entre sus brazos, llorando como cuando era un niño pequeño y tuvo que matar a su madre, lloró de forma incosolable toda la noche mientras que su pequeño y perfecto cazador de sombras repartía besos por toda su cara, animandole con dulces palabras susurradas al oído y falsas promesas que ambos sabían que se romperían. Todo por culpa de su inmortalidad.


End file.
